Let it snow
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: There's a snow storm approaching so Tobi and hurt Dei have to take refuge in a fairly empty cabin, save for one bed and blanket. Possible out of character-ness. Minor lime, Seme Tobi, Dei uke. Done for a LiveJournal challenge. One-shot and complete.


02/03/2009, 05:11pm.

Authors Note:

I got all started back on Tobi/Dei earlier and I prefer Tobi as the seme.:3.

Enjoy some mindless fluff and very possible out of character-ness.:3.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tobi walked a little behind the blond to make sure he was alright, he had taken a slight beating during their mission, having been forced to try and battle up close which just wasn't his strong point. And to add onto that he woudn't allow the masked nin to help him. He got concerned when he saw the blond stagger for a moment. "Why won't you let Tobi help?"

The aforementioned blond didn't even bother to turn around. "Because I don't need it so drop it, un." He was perfectly capable of making the trip back how he was and if a minor stumble worried the masked ninja he wasn't about to let him know about the two minor stab wounds he had gotten shortly before Tobi's arrival. They weren't bad so he decided to wait until they made it back into town before fixing it himself. What was annoying him the most at the moment aside Tobi's worrying was the fact that they had to wear the usual ninja shoes which had no covering for the back and front of the feet and wear it while walking through snow that was just a couple of inches below the knee.

And the wind picking up wasn't helping either his body or his mood. It was getting late into the evening and he figured they could make it back to town before dawn if they kept up a decent pace. After a few more steps, his vision blurred for a second causing him to lean against a nearby tree, he could practically feel Tobi's eyes staring at him now.

And much to his own dismay he felt a little blood run down his side from the first wound. "Tobi knew Deidara-sempai wasn't okay." Deidara barely registered the fact that Tobi was so close to his face that he could see the worry in the taller ninjas visible eye. "Let's just get going, un." He said ignoring Tobi and was barely able to take two steps before almost falling, Tobi had caught him and as if he were trying to make him mad on purpose, he had picked him up bridal style. "Put me down or I'll blow your head off, un!" It had less effect than he hoped since it came out so weak, his futile efforts to struggle against the older ninja had only led to his second wound bleeding again.

"Tobi's going to help Deidara-sempai if he likes it or not!" He was going to be firm on that since he knew he would have to be patient dealing with the young blond. Bringing the now slightly shivering blond closer he took off looking for a spot for them to wait out the oncoming storm, it had started snowing and the wind was starting to increase as well as the snowfall.

////////\\\\\\\//////////////\\\///////////////\\\\\////////\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\

Tobi found it odd how quiet his sempai was and unbeknown to him, the young ninja had been trying not to doze while listening to the steady heartbeat of the masked ninja.

After another minute or so of searching the woods, he spotted something in the not so far off distance. He was becoming increasingly worried about _his_ blond when he hadn't said anything and his skin was a little paler than it should have been.

He got a little more relieved upon getting closer to what he spotted earlier, it was an abandoned cabin, it wasn't much but it would be good enough shelter from the storm and allow him to treat Deidara's wounds.

////////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kicking in the front door he instantly spotted a twin bed in the upper left corner with a blanket still on it, he immediately laid him down and placed the blanket on top of him, before he worked on his partners wounds, he had decided to see if there was anything of use. The last bit of daylight was about to fade away as both night time and the storm merged, the wind had even started howling a little bit. Making sure the cabin door wasn't going to blow open he quickly went to asses what was there.

On a little nightstand about a foot away from the bed was an old kerosine lamp with some fuel still in it, and in the drawer were a few candles with a half empty pack of matches, other than that the little cabin was pretty much empty. He figured it may have been an old hunting cabin belonging to one of the villagers in town. He could wonder about that later, for now he turned his attention to the Iwa nin who hadn't moved or said anything.

He knelt down beside the bed and checked Deidara's pulse only to find it low. Tobi knew he would probably die if he stayed asleep but he wasn't sure how he would keep the other up long enough for the storm to pass and for them to make it back into town. 'One problem at a time.' he thought before attempting to wake up his partner, his wounds still needed to be healed anyway.

"Sempai, Sempai, Tobi needs you to wake up." He gently shook his shoulder getting a low grunt from the blond. "Tobi...what,un?" He said with his visible eye half open. "Tobi needs to fix your wounds before they get worse."

Deidara slowly sat up and sighed annoyed. "I can do it myself, un." Since he couldn't use some jutsu, even the basic healing ones, he always fixed his injuries with whatever he could find.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He cared for the blond and if what he was thinking of doing meant getting blown into little pieces, then so be it.

He wasn't about to say that he didn't need or want the masked man to worry about him, but he was having a hard time thinking of something to tell the other.

Tobi watched him be silent for a moment before deciding to follow through on his plan. Positive that later it would be his demise. He sat on the bed with his back against the wall and pulled the now startled blond up against him. Having one arm around the blonds chest he used his right hand to activate a healing jutsu that he had learned working with Zetsu a few years back.

"Tobi, let me go now, un!!" He hadn't known that Tobi was so strong, as hard as he was trying he couldn't get free from his grasp. He knew if he was at full strength he could but at the moment he was stuck.

Having activated the jutsu he let the grip he had on his sempai loose, just enough for him to stick his hand down his shirt and use around the middle of his stomach. Since he wasn't sure where the wounds were, he just sent it through the blonds body.

Deidara was grateful that it was almost completely dark or otherwise he was positive that Tobi would have seen his face turn what he assumed to be many shades of red. After getting over the initial shock he was stuck between anger and embarrassment. "What are you doing, un?" His tone was a deadly mix of anger and calm, the kind where he would mess with an enemy before casually blowing them up.

"Helping Deidara whether he likes it or not!" Tobi was going to be firm on that, he had no intention of letting his blond die.

He was cold and tired. He did not want to deal with Tobi either. "Thats enough Tobi, un." But.." he was cut off by Deidara. "They're closed, un." He had felt them both seal shut, at least that was one problem he wouldn't have to worry about for the time being. Partly content that the masked ninja had been persistent enough not to listen to him.

Carefully Tobi shifted his right leg to where it was against the wall and wrapping his other arm around the blond, he moved himself to where his back was against the wall and where Deidara's back was directly against his chest.

For the moment Tobi didn't have to be concerned about his Sempai's low pulse, he could feel the blonds heart racing a little bit. He still kept his hold around him though, enjoying the contact.

He was positive his face was at least twice as red as it was before. "What are you doing, un?" He asked in a tone that was neither angry nor deadly but one with a hint of curiousness to it. "Body heat, you're still cold Deidara-sempai." He couldn't deny that. Before he could forget, he asked Deidara to pass him the blanket, which he did without saying anything. Tobi adjusted the blanket to where it was around them both and it then it was quiet, he was starting to wonder when the blond would yell at him for this. But for now, he was enjoying having him so close.

He felt a little bit of body heat coming from Tobi and had to know. "How are you warm, un?" "Tobi dresses in layers." Which he did, though not his best idea when spring and summer had come or going to warmer countries.

He decided not bring up the fact he did try and get him to wear a sweater or something better than his mesh shirt and halter top. But the bomber wouldn't listen, thinking they would be in and out in a flash. "Don't go to sleep either sempai or you might die." A bit blunt but he had to know.

Despite the fact it was completely dark now and the storm outside had picked up a bit, he hated even admitting it to himself but he felt safe with Tobi, the dubbed masked idiot. The same one who sometimes said the dumbest things and tended to mess up a bit, the same one who had actually dared to mock him a couple of times, of course there was no way he could do that and get away with it. The same idiot who even after how he tended to treat him, had saved his life and was making him feel safe despite the snowstorm outside. He would never be able to figure Tobi out, and maybe he just didn't want to.

Tobi was pleased when Deidara was less tense and seemed to relax more. Just as long as they both stayed awake they would be fine. He knew they needed a way to pass time and not by what he was thinking or would like to do with the blond who was relaxing into him more.

"Maybe Deidara-sempai would like to yell at Tobi for earlier?" He knew Deidara seemed to enjoy that. He could tell when the bomber was really mad or just plain annoyed. Sometimes he did enjoy egging him on a little bit just to get him mad. Everyone needed a hobby right?

"I should, but I don't want to, un." For once he wasn't actually angry at Tobi for doing something stupid or saying something idiotic. He was having a hard enough time just trying to thank the masked idiot for what he had done.

And on top of that he was barely awake, he knew Tobi was right, he was doing his best to keep awake but he was only getting so far.

Tobi got an idea on how to help the young ninja, there were only two ways this could end. Very, very good or horribly wrong. He took his chances. Since it was so dark he was able to move part of his mask aside without worry. "Can Deidara-sempai look at Tobi for a second?" The blond complied and what he got he was not expecting, he wasn't complaining either.

Tobi forced their two mouths together and kissed the blond hard. Much to his surprise and pleasure, the bomber leaned into the kiss, still, he wasn't going to let it get any farther than that. But at least he knew Deidara wouldn't be dozing off for awhile. He broke off the kiss while putting a finger in front of the bombers mouth. "Tobi is sorry but he had to make sure.." He was cut off by Deidara. "Did it mean anything to you, un?" He was thinking that Tobi was only being nice but he had to know.

The wind outside made a fierce howling noise that almost made the bomber shudder before Tobi replied to him. "Of course it did! Tobi cares about Deidara-sempai. Does Deidara-sempai care about Tobi?"

After a moment of thinking it over, despite the fact he could be quite annoying, to the little things he did that were not, at some point he had started caring about the taller man. "Yes, un." It was simple but he wasn't sure how else to answer the question.

"Tobi is so happy!" He threw both arms around the bomber and hugged him very tight. Needing oxygen and not wanting to reopen his wounds he tapped the taller ninja on the shoulder. "Deidara can't breathe Tobi." he had a soft smile on his face.

"Sorry sempai." He released his hold from the blond and had it where his arms were loosely encircling Deidara's waist and the bomber who was a little more at ease leaned back into the masked ninja.

"By the way, Tobi is seme." He knew that would irk Deidara. "You're joking right, un?" No way in hell was he going to let him be the seme. "Nope, Tobi is serious and he can prove it too!" The bomber was playing right into his trick.

"Fine, prove it, un." He knew Tobi couldn't see it but he had an annoyed look on his face and huffed a little.

Knowing that the blond couldn't see it he smirked at the challenge, he played right into it. He wouldn't let it go beyond what he wanted, that would be for another time. "Tobi accepts!" He grabbed each of the bombers wrists and got up long enough to position himself to where he had the blond pinned by having a knee on either side of him. He put his face down beside Deidara's left ear and whispered. "Give up?" "No, un." He struggled against Tobi, who kissed him again only deeper. Not meaning too, he let out a little moan.

Tobi then moved his head to the bombers neck and using his tongue, trailed it up and down the Iwa nin's neck, he could feel the body beneath him shudder at the touch.

Deidara could feel Tobi's warm breath on his neck and it made him shiver slightly. He wouldn't admit it to Tobi but he liked it, how he didn't have to worry about what Tobi was going to do since he knew the masked idiot wouldn' t hurt him, how for once he wasn't having to decide what they were supposed to do next. It was his decision earlier to go in and get the scroll while Tobi remained outside as backup.

"Do you give up now sempai?" He hovered over the blond, still keeping him pinned. "You win this round for now, un." He wanted Tobi to let him up but he wasn't going to admit that either to the masked ninja.

Tobi decided to not remark on that despite the fact that he really wanted and repositioned himself to where the bomber could get up. They both sat with their legs over the edge of the bed. "I hate you right now, un." "Tobi knows you don't mean that." He said that while putting his left arm around Deidara.

He picked up the blanket that was on his right and re-wrapped it around them.

"Tobi bets that you're warmer now, huh, Deidara-sempai." His question was answered with a snort and a half-hearted grunt. While it was still dark he readjusted the mask back over his face.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He wasn't sure how long it was they stayed like that, sitting in the darkness and listening to the storm outside. Which sounded like it was toning down a nice bit, maybe soon enough for them to leave after sunrise. He was not even sure if his partner had fallen asleep or not. Getting an idea, he remembered the candles in the drawer and he thought he could at least let Deidara know they were there.

"Tobi saw some candles earlier, I can light one if you want." He was starting to feel a bit groggy himself, hopefully the storm would pass soon, but for now it was one long minute at a time.

"Don't bother, un." He sounded more tired than Tobi and he had since gotten used to the darkness of the cabin. Staying awake was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Ooh,Tobi thinks we should play a game to help pass time!" Despite the darkness he raised his right arm in the air for emphasis.

Under normal circumstances he would have blatantly told him no. But now was different, _maybe_ it would help. "Fine, what do you suggest then, un?"

After thinking it over for a moment his answer was eye spy, after saying that, Deidara had to oh so casually remind him that they were in total darkness. Thinking over it again, he opted for twenty questions. To which the blond agreed.

After yawning, he picked his character and let the masked ninja start asking questions. 'Oh joy, un.' he was only in the mood to go to sleep and do that for a long time.

"Do you wear a mask?" He asked enthused. "Yes, un." "Are you Tobi?" "No and I'm not giving you a hint either, un!" He wondered for a moment why he would guess himself right after mask, lots of people and jobs used or required masks, he could've been a surgeon or a cleaning lady, he wasn't but that was far from the point. He had picked an ANBU ninja since that was all he could think of at the moment.

////////\\\\\\\\

Thats how they spent the next few hours, random games Tobi insisted on as well as moments of silence and making sure that the other hadn't fallen asleep.

There was one moment where they were both sitting against the wall and Tobi had noticed it first. The wind was no longer howling and he could see a little light coming in through a small window near the front door. Getting up he walked over to the window to have a look.

"What are you doing, un" He asked almost asleep and half looking at where Tobi had gone.

"It's stopped, we made it Sempai!" The sun was starting to come up in the distance, the snow was considerably higher but they made it.

"That's good, un." In his mind at the moment having lived through that meant it was okay to sleep so after saying that he decided to do just that.

Tobi smiled through his mask at the blond, he considered it a good thing that the bomber was so lean since that meant there was room enough for both of them to lay down on the bed.

Sitting at the edge of the bed he gently grabbed the blond's shoulders and laid both him and Deidara down at the same time. He kept his arms wrapped around the blond who unconsciously moved a little closer to him. He knew things would be almost exactly how they usually were later but for now he thought while falling asleep himself, that this was enough.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Omg, my first officially finished TobiDei. I have other unfinished stuff.;^^;.

By the way this was done for a challenge at LiveJournal called OneBlanket. I think their thinking of closing that community since not enough people are there and finishing what they've claimed.

So I challenge you readers to go there and sign-up and make more fanfics for that community. It's such a good one too. I got my first completion challenge banner from them for a KyuzoxKatsushiro fic I wrote for Samurai 7.

And technically this was done before they accepted my claim, doesn't say anything about it in the rules so yeah..._.

And I know that they were probably way ooc here but I tried.o_o.

Anway, hope you enjoyed and again. I can't believe that I finished this.

Later.:3.

Finished: 02/06/'09. 09:00pm.


End file.
